Supermassive Galaxy
The Supermassive Galaxy is a galaxy in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''in World 4. Its distinguishing feature is that all the enemies and platforms in the galaxy are super-sized versions of things from the original ''Mario Bros. games. Giant Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Thwomps and Piranha Plants roam throughout the level. The Supermassive Galaxy is the only known location of the Giant Luma. A remix of the Super Mario Bros. title theme plays throughout the level. Missions Huge Trouble with Big Wigglers The first planet in this galaxy is composed entirely of Question Blocks and bricks, which Mario has to climb up. Several Bill Boards teach Mario how to use the Long Jump technique on his planet, which Mario can use to grab the Comet Medal and 1-Up Mushroom on this part of the stage. Once Mario dodges the large Thwomps that block his path (or Wall Jumps to the top to get a 1-Up Mushroom and some Star Bits) he can leave the planet with a Sling Star. There is a checkpoint at the end of this level. The second planet is a ring shaped planet patrolled by three oversized Koopas. Mario must use the Spin Drill on the planet to attack the Koopas from below before proceeding to the next planet. After flying through a giant Warp Pipe lined with Star Bits, Mario lands on a planet again composed of Question Blocks and bricks. A ? Coin to the right of the stage allows him to long jump for a maximum of forty eight coins. After passing two Piranha Plants and navigating some disappearing blocks, Mario can use a Sling Star to leave the planet. There is a checkpoint at the beginning of this level. Mario lands on a green plantoid that contains a Question Block and a large amount of coins and star bits. If Mario walks on the planet, flowers and other flora will bloom and coins will pop out of the ground. Mario can leave the planet by means of a Sling Star. A hidden Power Star can be found on this planet. After leaving the planet, Mario lands inside of a stony pipe filled with raging Wigglers. Using the long jump ability, Mario has to make his way down the pipe, dodging the Wigglers. When he reaches the end, Mario has the option of grabbing a ? Coin for several coins and a 1-Up Mushroom. The star for this level is obtained at the top of a flag pole. There is a checkpoint at the start of this planet. Hidden Star On the circular green planetoid that Mario reaches after the third planet. If Mario circumnavigates the planet enough times, all the flowers will bloom. When they do, a large vine will come out of the planet and lead Mario to a hidden star. Prankster Comet (Speedy Comet in Orbit) Mario has to play through the Huge Trouble with Big Wigglers level in under two minutes and thirty seconds to obtain the Prankster Comet's star. This mission is only accessible, unless already completed, if a Speedy Comet in in orbit. Green Star 1 Green Star 2 Green Star 3 Layout Starting Planet Giant Koopa Planet Giant Warp Pipe Planet Yellow Platforms Planet Flower Planet Cylinder Planet Trivia * This galaxy is most likely based off World 4 in Super Mario Bros. 3. * A well known trick is to jump on the giant Koopas over and over to get to the maximum amount of lives. de:Gigagumba-Galaxie it:Galassia Colossale es:Galaxia Descomunal Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Galaxies Category:Galaxies